1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction apparatus that includes a plurality of functions including a copier function.
2. Description of Related Art
A multifunction apparatus having a plurality of functions such as printer, copier, scanner, facsimile, and e-mail functions has become common. Recent multifunction apparatuses usually include a large-size touch panel to accommodate various functions, the panel displaying various information in an operation screen and selection buttons for the user. (e.g., Related Art 1). The height level for the touch panel is set considering an average height of users, so that the touch panel is easily viewed and operated by the users.                [Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid Open Application 2002-7264        
However, the above methods have the following shortcomings. Even when the multifunction apparatus is provided at a location for users of wide range of ages (e.g., educational institutions including elementary schools), the position of the touch panel is set at a height for an average adult. Therefore, the position of the touch panel can be too high thus inconvenient for some users having short heights (e.g., children). In addition, when the multifunction apparatus is used by a user having a lower eye-level and/or operation level (e.g., person in a wheelchair), the multifunction apparatus is also inconvenient for such a user to operate on.